


You Are My Littlepuff

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz play Pokémon Go.<br/>Well, Simon does. Baz doesn't.<br/>He absolutely does not enjoy the game. Nope. Not at all.</p><p>(Because someone had to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Littlepuff

**BAZ**

I don’t play that stupid game. Snow and Bunce are fucking _obsessed_ with it. The other day, Snow almost gets run over by a bus for catching a Zubat. A fucking Zubat.

Bunce has the best Pokémon, of course.

But I don’t care at all about that game. No. Not one bit.

I’m definitely not checking Snow’s phone right now, while he’s sleeping.

What the bloody shit. He has a fucking army of Zubats. The bastard only has Zubats. Wait. What are these nicknames?!

_Zubaz_

_Zubazzy_

_Zubazzle dazzle_

_Zubasilton_

_Zubazbaby_

_Zubasil_

_ZuBasilSexTon_

_Zubazzy Jazzy_

_Zubazzy snazzy_

_Zubaz topaz_

And. So. Fucking. On.

I can’t change the names because he’d know that I’ve tried to play the game. But this. This is outrageous.

I change the names.

_SnowStop_

_Snow pillow_

And the rest I name them all _Simon=demon_.

—

“You played the game!”

“I did not.”

“Yes, you did. With my phone.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Baz, this is ridiculous, you even changed the names.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

I’d rather die (again) than confessing.

—

He’s changed the names again. That little shit. I would have killed him already if he weren’t so bloody cute.

I catch a Snorlax and name it _Snowlax_. The first good Pokémon on his team.

Then I catch a Slowpoke and name it _Snowpoke_.

Damn this game is so addictive. I catch a bunch of Pokémon and name them all after Snow.

—

At least he hasn’t changed the names this time. He’s caught more Zubats and named them after me, again.

_ZuBaz Baby_

_ZuBaz HotStuff_

_ZuBaz Love_

_Baz_

_I_

_Love_

_You_

_So_

_Much_

_But_

_Just_

_Admit_

_That_

_You_

_love_

_the_

_Game_

Ha. No fucking way.

I catch some cool Pokémon: a lot of Charmanders—I’ve even evolved one into a Charmeleon and then into a Charizard—, a Lapras, a Lickitung, a Pikachu and a Scyther.

And I name them:

_I_

_Don’t_

_Know_

_What_

_You_

_Are_

_Talking_

_About_

_?_

_:/_

—

We keep doing this for some days. Days that turn into weeks.

The nicknames are turning way cheesier than at the beginning. For example, he once named all his Zubats—yes, he keeps catching only fucking Zubats—like this:

_Baz_

_You_

_Are_

_The_

_Light_

_Of_

_My_

_Life_

So I named my cool Pokémon:

_I_

_Love_

_You_

_Simon_

_Snow_

_Way_

_More_

_Than_

_I_

_Love_

_Myself_

_Way_

_More_

_Than_

_I_

_Have_

_Ever_

_Loved_

_Anyone_

_You_

_Are_

_My_

_LittlePuff_

_Pun_

_Intended_

Yes, I have a lot of cool Pokémon. I think I’m ready to beat Bunce. But she can’t know that I play.

Snow keeps pushing me to confess, but I’m not going to do it any time soon. More like never.

—

I grab Snow’s phone to play while he sleeps, as I do everyday now.

But. Holy shit. The fucking bastard. All my Pokémon are gone. _Gone_. Fucking. Gone. There are only Zubats. But. Wait. 

Aleister. Crowley.

_Tyrannus_

_Basilton_

_Grimm_

_-_

_Pitch_

_Will_

_You_

_Do_

_Me_

_The_

_Honour_

_Of_

_Marrying_

_Me_

_?_

_Pretty_

_Please_

_?_

“Snow,” I wake him up, instantly. “Yes!”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I will marry you.”

“Oh,” he says. “So you fucking _finally_ admit that you play the game?”

“Shut up and give me my ring.”

He reaches up and kisses me.

It’s still hard to believe. Simon Snow, kissing me.

Simon Snow, being my boyfriend.

Simon Snow, being my fiancé.

I kiss him back and take him into my arms. I wouldn’t let go for anything in the world.

-FIN-


End file.
